iSaw Her
by xbxspac3
Summary: What happens when Freddie sees something he surely isn't supposed to? One-shot! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I haven't written anything in a while, but I really wanted to write this. This fanfic is definitely one of my more dirty ones.

Here we go:

Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch in the Shays' living room, watching Girly Cow. Freddie, feeling bored with the current situation, spoke up.

"Hey Carly". Carly looked up at Freddie.

"Yeah?", she replied.

"Uh, where's Sam? Isn't she always over here?"

"Oh, yeah. She is in the studio, why?", Carly said.

"Just curious", Freddie said as he stood up. He began walking over to the steps, as Carly looked back.

"You going up there?" she asked.

"Yeah." Freddie reached the steps and began walking up, each step making a croaking sound. He finally came to the top. Seeing the iCarly door closed, he peered in. "Holy sh--!" he said as he covered his mouth. Looking through the door, he saw none other than the blonde headed demon. He continued looking on, starting to feel his heart rate speeding up. He looked down, and noticed something becoming clearly too visible. He had never thought he'd catch Sam, the girl who always picked on him, like this. He quickly jumped behind the wall next to the door, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Oh my god…", he said quietly to himself, as he put his hand on his forehead. He thought of the scene he had just saw. Suddenly, he heard a moan. He quickly opened his eyes, unsure of what to do. He glanced down and saw the mound still growing larger. He began taking deep breaths, and he looked through the door again.

Here was Sam, sprawled on the yellow beanbag. Her jeans were zipped down, her right hand inside them. Freddie looked on, feeling extremely awkward. "Should I walk in??...What should I do?", he asked himself. He started feeling something for the evil girl in front of him. She let out another moan. "Oh god", Freddie said a little too loud. Sam suddenly looked up and saw Freddie looking through the door. Fearing that he would get seriously hurt, Freddie quickly ran down the steps, back into the Shays' living room.

"Hey, what happened up there?" Carly asked.

"Oh, um…nothing. I made Sam really angry, and now she's chasing me", Freddie replied.

"Do I need to get the sprayer?".

"No no, I will just be at my place", Freddie said now running through the front door, "Bye Carly!", he yelled before the door shut.

"That was weird", Carly quietly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Second part, right here! I know it's so short…but enjoy!

Sam's POV:

"Oh god…Freddie. Mmm."

I stop for a second, I thought I heard someone coming up the steps. "Eh, whatever". I begin moving my hand again. "Unnhh…". God, this feels so good. If the dweeb knew how much I wanted him, it would feel even better. "Ohh".

"Oh god!" I heard someone say. I quickly look up, and I see Freddie.; staring at me through the door of the studio. How long has he been standing there?! He starts to run away, and I'm sitting there in shock, unsure of what to do. He was smart to run. I take my hand out of my pants, and zip them up.

"He's gonna get it", I say as I stand up and walk towards the door. I begin turning the knob, and I hear the front door of Carly's apartment shut…hard.

Ever since the kiss on the fire escape, everything changed. I actually like Freddie…well obviously! I wouldn't be doing what I just did if I didn't! I've been doing that for a little while too. I can't help falling for Freddie! He's so damn hot! Right right…this doesn't sound like me at all. I'm supposed to be tough, not all girly and horny. Nerds aren't supposed to turn me on. And yes, I've guessed you learned that I'm quite the pervert…Anyways…that dork would never like me. I mess with him constantly. He's probably still obsessed with Carly…ugh. Just thinking about it makes me sick. It makes me what to puke out the ham I devoured a half hour ago…mmm, ham. Oh right, the dork. So, maybe I should go talk to him…

I open the door of the studio, and close it quietly behind me. I began walking down the steps, and I see Carly sitting on the couch. "Hey", I say.

"Oh, hey Sam. What did Freddie do that made you so angry?", she asked me.

"Huh? Ohh, right. He uhm, pushed…me?", what a horrible excuse.

"Oh, uh, okay",I don't think she bought it.

"I'm gonna go…beat Fredumpling up", I say, trying to sound more like myself.

"Alright, don't kill eachother". Hm, Carly is very into the TV today…

I walk to the front door and open it. I walk into the hallway, and close the door behind me. I take a deep breath as I knock on Freddie's door. I wait a little bit and he finally opens the door.

"H-Hey Sam…uhm, what do you want?", he asked me as he tried not to make contact.

"Hey Freddie, I—", he stopped me…how dare he.

"Did you just call me 'Freddie'?", he asked, finally making eye contact.

"Oh..yeah, I guess I did", I replied, woops.

"Come in, Sam". Wow, he's inviting me in? I slowly walk into his apartment. It smelled of cinnamon and lemon, just like him. Don't ask how I know that. I sit down at his couch, its way too clean. I take a deep breath, and begin talking.

"Freddie, I wanted to talk to you about something".


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated so soon! Yay! I suck at writing. **

iSaw Her**  
**

Freddie's POV:

"Freddie, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Oh god, what does she want? Oh yeah…I tried to keep that scene in the back of my head. Maybe save it for tonight…I mean..uh, nevermind.

"Oh, what about?", I say, my voice shaky.

"I think you know, stupid", Sam replies.

"Right, umm..look, I'm sor—", I try to say before she cuts me off. My eyes are wide open, as I look down and notice her lips on mine. She pulls away. I move my hand to my mouth, and touch my sizzling lips.

"I um..I have to go", Sam says as she quickly gets up and goes to the door. I sit in shock, as I watch her open the door. I jump up to meet her.

"Wait…", I grab her by the arm. "What I saw before…maybe I could help you".

Sam smiles, and I walk her back to the couch.

**THE END**

**Yeah, it sucked. Whatever, I don't care.  
**


End file.
